Jōji Mashiba
Jōji Mashiba (間柴譲字, Mashiba Jouji), is a male Human, who fights Hollows and other spiritual entities that he encounters in his hometown know as Yokohama City. He is the son of Kenjo and Umi Mashiba. Appearance Jōji is a tall young-adult man possessing a well-built muscular physique. He has striking black eyes, finely tanned skin and long black hair which is tied back into a low hanging ponytail. His current attire is a traditional Chinese martial arts uniform which consists of black loose-fitting Chinese styled trousers, a long sleeve shirt with a Mandarin collar and buttoned with star-shaped buttons, the shirt also has with white linings running across the sleeves and the collar. His footwear consists of black Chinese style slip-on shoes with white lining and a flat bottom. MashibaShirtless.jpg|Jōji's Physique Jōji full appearance.jpg|Jōji's Full Appearance Personality Jōji portrayed as a very easygoing and kind-hearted soul, with the only serious goal in his life being to constantly improve himself and fully realizing his utmost potential. In junction this makes him naturally obsessed with fighting, with a overwhelming desire to fight strong opponents, dwelling in the thrills and the adrenaline rush he experiences while in the heat of battle. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Jōji's Powerful Kick.jpg|Jōji's Powerful Kick Jōji Full Force Punch.png|Jōji's Punch at Full Strength. Enhanced Strength: Despite seemingly being just a normal human, Jōji has been gifted with abnormal raw strength and other abilities since birth, which he was fine tuned with his training to better control his strength and to create devastating attacks and blows. Enhanced Speed: Similar to his strength, Jōji can reach speeds vastly superior then normal for a human, while not quite at the level of a Shinigami's Shunpo, the speeds Jōji is able to reach in bursts can make him appear as big blur to others. Immense Durability: Jōji is very durable, able to tank a direct hits from hollows easily. Spiritual Awareness: Jōji is gifted with the innate ability to see and interact with spiritual beings and sense their presence in the world. This ability wasn't known to his family till his was of the age of five. Great Spiritual Power: Akin to his other abilities, Jōji possesses an enormous level of spiritual energy, this spiritual power began to reveal itself when he reach the age of five along with his spiritual awareness. The color of Jōji's spiritual energy is white. * Novice Reiatsu Control: As the levels of spiritual energy inside Jōji's body far exceeds the regular amount a human can contain, his body resolves this issue by occasionally allowing excess energy to flow out of through release points which can attract all sorts of unwanted attention. This also causes Jōji to struggle greatly with controlling his spiritual energy and attacks utilizing it due his inexperience. T * Reiatsu / Miasma Sense: Jōji has a basic understanding of Reiatsu and is able to sense it, which he uses to locate and track spiritual beings. Martial Arts: Jōji Style! (譲字流, Joujiryū!)': Is Jōji's own unique fighting style, that he has developed over his years of protecting his hometown from hollow invasions. Thus the style is highly effectively in eradicating Hollows. The style was initially formed during from his martial arts training as a child to control his powers. As such the style proportionately consists of a mixture of techniques based around traditional Martial Arts combined with Energy Based attacks. *'Spiral Vortex Fist '(螺旋渦拳, ''Rasen Uzu Ken): Jōji throws a regular punch towards his opponent and during the strike he gathers extra power and force by twisting his fist through the air in a spiral motion, the force exerted by the punch can launched shock waves which enable the technique to be useful at both close and mid range. *'''God Crusher(ゴッドクラッシャー, Goddokurasshā): Jōji's signature energy based technique, which is perform by Jōji pulling either arm back and hang it at his side and begins channeling spiritual energy around his arm before firing it forward releasing a huge wave of energy from his fist. Transformations: 'Kyōjū no Todoroki '(狂獣の轟, Roar of The Mad Beast): An unusual state that Jōji instinctively enters upon loss of consciousness while he is pushed to his natural limits. Initially the transformation begins with Jōji's muscles spontaneously expanding, increasing in width rapidly then contract back slightly, leaving the muscles somewhat bulged. This rapid expansion and tightening of muscles causes various veins to pop out against the skin, mostly visible on the arms and torso. The sudden muscle expansion tears any form of light clothing or garment covering his upper body to rip apart, revealing hiss muscular physique. The state gives an immense boost to Jōji's Reiatsu causing it to flow out of his body wildly and exerts a pressure able to shredded the tie that keeps Jōji's black hair tied and create cracks in and even shatter the ground beneath him. His eyes also seem to lose their pupils and irises, becoming pure white and begin emitting a faint glow. Jōji has a seemly permanent blank or serious expression on his face. Trivia Jōji's theme is Bomfunk MC's - No Way In Hell Jōji's favorite foods are various variations of Sushi and traditional Chinese Dumplings. His Favorite drink is Dr.Pepper Cherry. References